Pursuing Ginny Weasley
by Boque
Summary: Spending a whole summer at Hogwarts Camp for Witches and Wizards isn’t something to look forward to. However, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini find it hard not to test their charms on two certain girls, who both have given up on men.
1. First Day Of Camp

**Title**: Pursuing Ginny Weasely

**Author**: Miss Syden .. Also known as 'Miss Cheese Philippines'

**Pairings**: Draco/Ginny, Blaise/Hermione, Harry/Cho (I love them together), Ron/?, Colin/Dean

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or any of J.K Rowling's characters. I do own any other characters you do not recognize however. (example: I own Katie, Cho's younger sister)

**Summary**: Spending a whole summer at Hogwarts Camp for Witches and Wizards isn't something to look forward to. However, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini find it hard not to test their charms on two certain girls, who both have given up on men.

**Author's Note**: I kind of had a huge writers block on my other story, "Don't Deny It", so yeah .. Lol .. I'm sorry to all those who read that story and want me to continue. I won't trash it of course, but I'm just taking my imagination and creating a whole new story. I hope you enjoy it. Reviews would be nice and very sweet of you to give. Thank you and please .. Read ..

* * *

**Chapter 1 **- First Day At Camp

Ginevra Weasely looked at her dark red tent proudly, her hands on her hips. She and Hermione, along with Ron and Harry, have decided on going to Hogwarts Camp. It was the first summer that the school has tried this idea, so many of the staff are looking forward to seeing how well it goes. Only fifth years and above were allowed to register to join the camp, so Cho's younger sister, Katiuzca (Katie), couldn't go. She was a fourth year and also a Ravenclaw.

Letting a huge breath, Ginny walked over to her well made tent and entered it. She found her best friend, Hermione Granger, inside, reading another one of her romance novels. "Mione? This is a wizard's tent, right?"

Hermione nodded. "Everything comes with it. The air conditioner is over to your left and the stove is in the back. I don't think you know what a refrigerator is, but that's also by the stove and the oven. It's actually rather cozy. It's almost like a mini home." replied the girl, not taking her eyes off her book. "Have you seen Ronald or Harry?"

Ginny shook her head. "I haven't seen Ron, but I saw Harry and Cho head for the lake. They're done packing already, so they wanted to have some fun. The last I heard from Ron was on the ride over here and that was nearly hours ago!"

"He's probably off with some girl." stated Hermione bitterly.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Mione, if you like Ron, than I suggest you tell him you have feelings for him. You can't expect the boy to do it on his own. He's _Ron _for Merlin's sake!"

Hermione sighed. "It's not that I like your brother, it's just .. Seeing him run off with another girl gets my blood boiling. You know I have no more intimate feelings for him, but just the thought of a female hanging off his arm sends anger waves down my body."

"He's not your property, you know. He doesn't have 'Hermione's Possession' written on his back. He can do whatever he pleases." argued Ginny. "If he's just your friend, then let it go!"

"You know who's looking great this year?" Hermione asked, switching the subject.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Zabini."

Ginny's face twisted up in disgust. "You mean Malfoy's shadow?" she asked haughtily. "He's a bloody git if you ask me! How could you say something like that?!"

Hermione shrugged, still reading her book. It's amazing how she can talk and read all at the same time. The girl really was a multi-tasker. "I'm just stating the obvious."

Ginny rolled her eyes once more. "Mione ... he's a bloody Slytherin. And a cruel one at that. How can you say that Zabini looks good _this _year?" Ginny crossed her legs and sat down Indian style. "He looks good _every _year."

Hermione snorted and flung her book at Ginny, causing the red head to squeal. "Look who wants the Slytherin now!"

Ginny threw the novel back. "Hey! Don't throw your books at me!"

"I can if I want to!" protested Hermione. "I'll bloody throw you in the lake if I wanted to, too!"

Ginny mock gasped. "You wouldn't!"

"Oh, yes I would!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Ginny countered.

Hermione grinned. "Alright. You better watch yourself Ginevra Weasely. I suggest you stay away from the lake if you don't want me to drown you in it." she warned.

* * *

"Bloody hell, Draco!" yelled Blaise, picking up a pair of boxers that were on the floor of their black tent. "How many of your knickers am I going to find?"

Draco growled and grabbed back his underwear. "They aren't _knickers_, Blaise."

Blaise snorted and seized the dark green boxers once more. "They sure as hell look like knickers."

Draco sneered. "Sometimes I hate you, Blaise."

"Sometimes I hate you too, Draco." his best friend retorted. Blaise walked over to one of the king sized beds in their very large tent and collapsed on it. "Did you hear? Weasely and Michaels are together." stated Blaise.

Draco quirked an eyebrow. "Weasely's gay?"

"Ugh! No!" yelled Blaise, trying to block away images of Ron and Craig kissing. "I'm talking about Michaels' little sister, Paige. That sixth year."

"I wonder how he got her to go out with him." Draco said cynically. "And I wonder how Michaels dealing with this."

"I hear the guy doesn't know about his little sister and the youngest male Weasely." explained Blaise. "I saw them frolicking off in the sunset earlier."

Draco laughed. "That's a nice sight."

"You should of seen Weasely's little sister. That girl has got a beautiful ass." stated Blaise, propping his head on his elbow and lying on his stomach.

Draco scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion. "Weasely has a little sister?"

Blaise shook his head. "She's in her sixth year and she's staying in the dark red tent with Granger."

"Figures she'd spend the summer with a Mudblood." Draco said indignantly.

"She's a very gorgeous Mudblood." Blaise added. "Have you seen her lately? She's gotten her hair curled out and her body filled in. What I'd give to throw her on a desk and-"

Draco clamped his hand over Blaise's mouth. "Do _not _finish that sentence."

Blaise nodded. Draco lifted his hand away from Blaise's mouth. "-And have my wicked way with her." the dark haired boy finished.

Draco made a face. "Ugh .. You can't possibly tell me that you find the Mudblood attractive?"

"You can't possibly be telling me that you don't?" countered Blaise.

"I'd rather snog that youngest Weasely than her." he said loudly.

Blaise raised an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't know who she was .."

"I do. I just didn't know that she was a Weasely. She has dark auburn hair and a few freckles on her face, right?" Blaise nodded. "She's fairly pretty."

"I hear she and Granger have made a pact to repel all men over the summer." exclaimed Blaise.

Draco snorted. "We'll see how that one goes. Remember when Pansy tried to swear off sex for a whole week?"

Blaise guffawed. "She grabbed Dean Thomas by the collar into an empty classroom and tried to snog him!"

"Then he told her that he was gay and had a boyfriend!" Draco finished.

The two friends were now laughing uncontrollably. "Do - you - think - they'll - go - through - with - it?" asked Blaise through his laughs.

Draco wiped his forehead and replied, "Not if we have anything to do with it."

"Alright. You take Mudblood and I'll take Weasely."

Draco shuddered. "No bloody way! You take the Mudblood."

"She's not a virgin, you know."

"Who? Mudblood?" asked Draco curiously.

"I heard that Granger and Longbottom had a little night together." explained Blaise.

Draco gagged. "She and Longbottom? That is bloody sick. I didn't think they did anything as they went out!"

"That's what I heard. I don't know if it's true."

Draco shrugged. "I really don't care." Draco walked over to his bed and sat down. "Is Weasely still a virgin?"

"Why would you care?" asked Blaise.

Draco grinned mischievously. "I like them tight."

Blaise snorted. "Yes, Draco you pervert, she is a virgin."

Draco smirked. "I get the virgin and you get the Mudblood. I think our summer's planned out, Blaise."

Blaise shook his head. "Whatever you say, Drakie."

"Uck, don't call me that disgusting name!"

"Why?"

"Pansy used to torment me with that insipid nickname when we were younger!" whined Draco. "It was bloody annoying!"

Blaise rolled his eyes. "No wonder Pansy was your only sex partner."

"Sshh!" hissed Draco. "No one knows that!" he joked.

Blaise laughed. "_Happy _Draco is kind of scary."

Draco smirked. "Fine, let's go back to _Evil _Draco."

Blaise nodded. "Alright. _Evil _Draco it is .."

"And _Horny _Blaise it is .."

"I know I'm horny." teased Blaise. "Don't need to tell me."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hey guys .. another knew story .. i know nothing really happens here, but still .. i like this chappie .. lol .. the next chapter shows them all at the lake and stuff .. a little bit of Harry and Cho .. Ron and Paige .. and Hermione and Ginny getting jealous at all the couples .. And some of Colin and Dean .. lol .. Review please .. :)


	2. Pursuing Ginny & Hermione

**Chapter 2** - Pursuing Ginny & Hermione

"Harry!" yelled Cho, tumbling into the deep pool off water.

A very wet Harry was standing by the lake, his expression looking very smug. He's thrown Cho in the water at least ten times and not once has she tried to get him back for it. They've been together for almost a year now. "Harry!" he heard someone else shout.

Looking up from the lake, he stared into dark brown eyes. "Hey, Gin! You here by yourself?"

Ginny, however, didn't answer Harry. She was way too busy laughing at Cho, who was popping her head up at that exact moment. "Bloody hell, Cho! You have to watch out for this one!" she was referring to Harry, who was also laughing.

Cho emerged from the water and wrapped her arms around Harry's shoulders. "Yeah, I know. I love it when he's sneaky though .. Makes him better in bed."

Ginny snorted. "I didn't need to know that!"

Cho shrugged and kissed Harry on the cheek. "Just wanted to let you know! Hey, do you know where Paige is?"

"Well, I think she's with Ron .. But, please don't tell Herms. She'll go nutters." stated Ginny.

Hermione then came running up to them, her pink bikini on. "Tell me what?"

Ginny swallowed while fiddling with her black bikini top. "Uh .. Nothing."

Cho agreed. "We were just talking about .. Stuff."

Thinking that it was time to end the awkwardness, Harry pulled away from Cho's embrace and picked up Hermione. He ignored her squealing and quickly threw her into the lake, causing the water to splash up and hit Ginny square in the head. "Ugh! Ewe! Harry!" she shrieked. "I came out to tan, not to get wet!"

"That's too bloody bad." retorted Harry, grabbing Cho by the waist and jumping into the water with her. They both splashed into the water at the same time, making more water splat onto Ginny. "Stupid bloody prat." she muttered.

Hermione came out from under the surface of the water and breathed in deeply. "I - Hate - Harry." Ginny giggled. "This - Is - Not - Funny."

Ginny offered her hand and hoisted Hermione up. Cho and Harry were splashing each other flirtatiously at the moment, sometimes taking a break and snogging. "Do they have to flaunt it?!" asked Hermione snootily.

"Oh, come on, Herms. We don't need guys! We've got each other!" exclaimed Ginny, laying flat down on the grass. The red head closed her eyes and smiled at the warmth on her body. She felt Hermione lay down next to her. "Let's make a pact."

"Alright .. What kind of pact?" asked Hermione, also closing her eyes.

"You and I are going to take a break off guys for the whole summer." proposed Ginny.

Hermione shook her head vigorously. "I cannot survive without guys for a _whole _bloody summer, Gin. No way in hell. You tried bringing me into this pact just a few days ago, no way."

"Come on, Herms! It won't be that bad! We'll have all the activities here and each other!"

"There are _no _activities here! Everything is just out into the open! We _make _our activities! Without guys, there are _no _activities period!" explained Hermione. "You can give up guys, but I sure as hell won't!"

"You waiting up for Ron?" asked Ginny, sensing that her body was now drying up a bit.

Hermione snorted. "No! I told you, I don't feel for Ron like that!"

"Waiting for Neville?"

"Neville and I are wonderful friends, Gin and that's it. I know we went out for a few months, but we didn't really do anything. So, no I am not waiting for Neville." responded Hermione.

"Colin?"

"He's going out with Dean, stupid!" retorted Hermione.

"I know! I was just kidding!" stated Ginny, raising up her hands in mock defeat. "Don't need to blow a bloody gasket!"

"So, who are you waiting for?" Before Hermione could answer, Ginny felt the sun's heat disappear and a very cold breeze come through.

Hermione opened her eyes slowly and was soon staring into deep pools of blue. "She's waiting for me, aren't you Granger?" asked a very amused voice. Biting her lip, Hermione forced herself not to just blush right then and there. For some odd reason, Blaise Zabini made her melt into almost a puddle on the floor.

Ginny also opened her eyes and found the dark- haired boy hovering over her best friend. "Is that so? Herms, is this true?"

Gathering up every single inch of her courage, Hermione smirked. "Of course it's true. I've been waiting to shag Blaise since the first time I saw him." Blaise shivered at the sound of his name off her lips. "Do I get the pleasure, Blaise?" she asked seductively, propping herself on her elbows and showing off her breasts.

Blaise swallowed, staring her body up and down. He was clad in dark green swim shorts, the waist line hanging off of his hips. His hair was spiked up as usual. "Only if you can handle it." he replied.

Hermione smiled. "I think I can." she said proudly.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Bloody get a room." she muttered, rolling over and sitting on her stomach. Ginny began picking at a tiny yellow flower, trying to drown out Hermione and Blaise's conversation. Tilting her head to the left, the red head studied the plant, memorizing each and every nook and cranny.

Only then did she realize that she was alone by the lake. Harry and Cho were still snogging at the other side and Ginny could see Blaise and Hermione walk away in the distance. Despite the loneliness, Ginny smiled. She knew her best friend had a crush on Blaise, so naturally, she supported her on her feelings.

But, there was still that lingering feeling in the pit of her stomach. Blaise, along with many of the male Slytherins, slept around a lot. He may have seemed like a nice guy, but that didn't change what he did in the past. He and his best friend, Draco Malfoy, were the Sex Gods of Hogwarts; sleeping with every girl in sight.

Ginny made a mental note to talk to Hermione tonight about her thoughts. Rolling over once more, Ginny jumped at the sight of the blonde Slytherin before her. "Bloody hell, Malfoy!" she yelled, holding a hand to her heart.

"Didn't think you were that jumpy, Weasely." he retorted. Draco took a seat next to her, one leg pushed up to his chest and the other stretched out in front of him. "You'd think being possessed by the Dark Lord was scary."

Ginny winced. "Leave me alone, Malfoy."

Draco laughed. "And if I don't want to?"

"Then I'll leave." Ginny made a move to get up, but was only pulled down by Draco. He jerked her down on his lap, wrapping his arm protectively around her waist and the other on the small of her back. "Let go of me." she said through gritted teeth.

Draco smirked. "Any girl would give anything to be in this position." he said arrogantly.

"I am not _any _girl. I'm _not _one of your bloody sluts, so let go!" Ginny wriggled under his bounds, but only got herself closer to him.

Draco clicked her tongue. "Weasely, Weasely, Weasely .. You'd think you've learned by now."

Ginny pursed her lips. "I have not time for this, Malfoy. Let me go." she whispered the last sentence deathly.

Letting out a breath, Draco pulled his arms back. This caused Ginny to fly back onto the floor beside him. "Bloody prat." she mumbled. "Don't ever touch me!" she screeched.

Draco shrugged. "You looked so bloody hot in that bathing suit, I couldn't contain myself." he complimented, smirking at the red tinge that crept up to her cheeks.

Ginny clenched her fists and mentally scolded herself for being so easily flustered. "I hate you." she spat at him, turning a heel and walking away.

Draco ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He watched as she stalked back into the tent area. He was lucky Harry was occupied during his little expedition. Blowing a hair out of his face, Draco thought up another plan to get the littlest Weasely in bed. She was definitely different from other girls, but how would he use that to his advantage?

Grinning a very roguish grin, Draco Malfoy clasped his hands together. He had the perfect plan. He would simply have to woo the girl until he got her into bed. His overconfident charms didn't work, do maybe some romantic-type dates would. Gracefully getting up from off the floor, Draco patted the back of his swimsuit.

He would definitely get that little virginal vixen in bed, even if it was the hardest thing to do. Walking over to the tent location, Draco thought up the strategy in his head. He was going to pursue Ginevra Weasely.

* * *

"Ron?" asked a very timid Paige Michaels. Her light brown hair blew in the breeze and her legs started to shake from the chilliness. She was wearing a yellow tank top with a matching denim skirt.

Ron looked at his girlfriend curiously. "Yes, Love?"

"When are we going to tell people about us?" she sighed. They've been going out for a while now and only a few people knew of their relationship. Craig, Paige's older brother, was sure to kill Ron when he found out, but that shouldn't stop them.

Ron entwined his hand with hers and smiled. "Soon .. I promise."

Paige gripped it tightly. "I just don't want to hide this anymore. I'm not afraid of my stupid brother .. You are! He can't do anything to us .. I won't let him."

Ron took a deep breath. "Yeah .."

"That's the only reason why we're not telling people, right?" asked Paige.

Ron nodded. "Of course."

For some odd reason, Paige didn't believe her boyfriend of three months. He was always so open and truthful to her and now he just seems so secretive and concealing. "Tell me the truth, Ron."

"I _am _telling you the truth." he retorted.

Paige stopped walking and stared her boyfriend in the eyes. "No, you're not. You've been keeping things from me, Ronald. I've been okay with it, but now .. I just can't take it. _Tell me the truth_."

Ron gritted his teeth. "There are things that I have to keep secret and they don't concern _you_."

Paige looked at him incredulously. "Excuse me?"

"The world doesn't revolve around you!" Ron yelled in her face. "You keep telling me to open up but I bloody can't! There are things I want concealed and you can't deal with that! Why can't I just have my own bloody secrets!"

"I tell you everything." she whispered.

Ron scoffed. "Oh, really? Did you ever tell me about the time you were nearly raped?" Paige flinched. "I found out from Craig and Harry. You are my _girlfriend _and they are my closest _friends_. Not once did I ask you to tell me. It's not my business to go nosing around in yours."

Paige sniffled. "Still, this is our relationship. You have to tell me these things in order to-"

"No." he said simply. "I don't have to tell you anything."

"Fine. If you don't care about us then why should I even try?" she asked.

"I never said I didn't care about us, I just said that I need my space." argued Ronald. "Stop putting bloody words in my mouth!"

Paige folded her arms across her chest. "I think we should break up." she said quietly, sounding as if she didn't want to say it at all.

Ron looked at her disbelievingly, but respected her decision. "If you think we should, then it's done." Ron took a few steps back. "See you around, Paige."

Paige watched her boyfriend walk away from her, from _them_. Only then did she realize that she was in love with him. "See you around, Ron. Don't forget .. I love you." she whispered to the wind.

* * *

Hermione and Blaise walked side by side around the lake. "So, Granger, what are you doing walking outside like _that_?" he asked, gesturing at her very revealing bathing suit.

"It's not mine." she answered. "Why would you care, Zabini?"

"Every time I look at you my pants get tighter. It's not a very pretty sight." he replied, grinning at her.

Hermione blushed and looked away. "I should be getting back." she said in a monotone voice. "I was going to make smores with Ginny." She turned around and walked back hastily, ignoring Blaise's calls for her to come back. What was she doing with him? She shouldn't be with him. He was Blaise Zabini! One of the Sex Gods in Slytherin! Stomping back to the tent area, Hermione felt her arm being pulled back.

She was soon swung around and facing the panting Slytherin. "Bloody hell, woman. You run fast." he said breathlessly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Zabini?"

"I want _you_, _that _fast, in _bed_." he said jokingly.

"I have to get going." she tried to jerk her arm back, but it only resulted in her punching his face with her elbow. "Oh Merlin!" she yelled.

Blaise held his nose with his left hand. "And _that _much power in bed, too!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled his hand away to examine his nose. "It's bleeding." she stated, touching it softly.

Blaise watched the magnificent creature tend to his injury. Blaise thought she looked like an angel at that very moment. She reminded him of his mother, who used to help him with his injuries when his father would cast a few spells on him.

Hermione stared at Blaise. "Uh .. Zabini? I've been done for nearly a minute. You okay?" she asked in concern.

Blaise snapped out of his thoughts and swallowed at the closeness of their faces. He watched as her eyelids shut and open, and the way her mouth parted slightly. "God, you're beautiful." he whispered, seeing her cheeks color a bit. Leaning forward, Blaise kissed the side of her lip and then the other side.

Hermione was absolutely flustered. She closed her eyes and relished the feeling of this Greek God kissing her tenderly. "Blaise .." she said softly.

Blaise took this as an invitation and placed his lips firmly on top of hers. He's never felt anything so soft before. Opening his mouth and slithering in his tongue, Blaise passed her lips and rested in her mouth.

Hermione sighed against his lips and battled her tongue with his. She's never had a real kiss before, unless you count the clumsy and nervous kiss Neville had given her. Neville was her best friend in the whole world, but the guy couldn't kiss.

Pulling away a bit, Hermione opened her eyes and saw Blaise open his eyes, too. "I should get going." she said quietly. Giving him one last chaste kiss, Hermione sauntered away with her lips a swollen red color and her bikini top almost open.

Blaise licked his lips in victory. He's gotten to Step 1 of his plan. He just had the most amazing kiss with his new target, Hermione Granger, but why was he now regretting it?

* * *

**_A/N:_** hey all .. another chapter .. it may not be all glamourous and stuff .. but .. yeah .. lol .. next chapter shows a very jealous Pansy and a simply adorable Colin .. :) .. Neville has a secret girlfriend and Ron's starting to get all mopey .. please review my chickies!

as always - fawning over cheese,  
chalk & gatorade :)


	3. Roses

**Chapter Three **- Roses

"It's nothing, Ron!" screeched Ginny, throwing her hands up in the air. She was in her pajamas early in the morning, her hair crumpled and her eyes baggy. She only awoke a few minutes ago in her wizard's tent.

Ronald, who happened to pass by, saw something quite innerving and disturbing. "Nothing?! Nothing? Ginny, someone sent you roses! I demand to know who! Tell me now so I can go and hunt this bastard down! Who in their right mind would send you roses and not consult me beforehand?! Are they bloody thick?! Or have a death wish?!" babbled Ron.

Ginny groaned and plopped onto her bed, that was showered with dozens and dozens of red and silver roses. She woke up that morning with something scratching her leg. Thinking it was some sort of outdoor animal, she sat up and looked around. That's when she found herself flooded with a scent of flowers. A card was placed gently on her pillow, where her head once was. She was just about to grasp it, when Ron proceeded to walk in.

"Ron," started Ginny, "please? I'm tired. I'm very sleepy and I can't think straight right now. I don't know who sent all these things, so please … let me be …"

Ron narrowed his eyes at something behind her, and before she could protest, he reached forward and grabbed the letter. "Ron, no!"

Her yells were useless for he already opened it up and read it aloud. "Ginevra, my love … these are for you … I hope you enjoy them … all my love …" Ron's eyes widened. "M -- Malfoy?" he stuttered, lifting his gaze from the parchment and glaring at his sister. "You and … Ginny!"

Ginny's eyes bugged out. "Don't you dare say such a thing, Ron! There is nothing going on between me and the bastard!" she shrieked.

Hermione popped her head up and screamed, "Shut the _hell _up!" Then slammed her body back onto the mattress, where she snorted lightly.

"My little sister is -- is shagging Draco Malfoy … she … oh no … poor mum … she's going to be devastated," he mumbled on, dropping the envelope. His face was etched in the same expression he had when he first broke his wand during his second year. His lips were curled and his eyes were wide as saucers. "Pregnant … Malfoy baby … oh no."

Ginny's breathing quickened. "Ron! You know I would never do such a thing! I have no feelings for the prat what so ever! Please, believe me! I'd rather shag a hippogriff then him!"

Ron looked at her. "You can do whatever you want, Ginny. I'm here for you. You can shag Malfoy if you feel, heck, you can even shag Zabini, too. I just want you to know that I love you and that I'd never ever make decisions for you. I've bloodied up my own love life as it is. I hope you're happy," he said in a soft tone.

Ginny's gaze softened as she scooted closer to her brother. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I love you, too, Ron. I have ever since I was born. Thanks for understanding, but, I am not -- nor will I ever be -- in love or involved with Malfoy. I would never ever have a relationship with him. Believe me, Ron. I'm _not _with him."

Ron sighed. "I don't know anymore, Gin. I mean … look at us. You'd think we were a great family, but we're not. Percy's disowned himself, Bill's got cancer … Amazing how the wizarding world can't even cure a muggle disease," he chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. "Dad's got a heart problem …"

"Don't dwell on the pain, Ron. Use the time we have now to spend with our family. I still love Perce and I know Bill will get through. We've got enough money for Dad's surgeries and … it's great …"

"We spent three years saving up all that money. Three whole years. I don't know, Gin. I just … don't know," Ron said sadly.

Ginny gave him a small smile.

"So," said Ron, changing the subject, "this Malfoy prat has feelings for you, eh? What'd you do, Gin? Turn into a slut?"

Ginny laughed. "He doesn't have feelings for me, Ron. I'm a conquest. I should know … he always does things like that for fun. Believe me, I won't fall for him." She was really trying to convince herself more than she was Ron. "He's a Slytherin bastard."

"Not all Slytherins are bastards," Ron said a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah … Craig is definitely not a bastard."

"He's the only Slytherin I'll ever converse with," he joked.

"Him and his _sister_," Ginny teased.

"I don't want to talk about that," stated Ron. "That's over and done with. Just leave that be."

Ginny looked at Ron worriedly. "What happened? You guys aright?"

"She just … Paige tries to get things out of me and … she can't! This is my bloody business!" he sneered, "she thinks she can just open me up?! I don't bloody think so! I don't have to tell her anything! Merlin, it's nothing! It's my life!"

"I'm so sorry," said Ginny, "you're right though. You didn't have to tell her anything. It is _our _family affairs, not hers."

"It's over between me and her."

"How did you break it off?"

"She did … I just backed it up and left."

"Oh."

"And Ginny?"

"Hhmm?"

"Don't ever tell Craig."

* * *

**_Author's Note_**: Here's another installment of this story … I know its short … but Ron and Ginny deserve a brother and sister moment … and plus … this helps with the rest of the story … its great! More Ginny and Draco banter to come … Craig goes crazy … Pansy's in love … and Blaise is having a problem with getting _hyped _… fun for all !

as always - fawning over cheese,  
chalk & gatorade


End file.
